Permis de conduire
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Qui a appris à conduire à Ed? C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête après l'avoir vu au volant dans le film - et se planter contre un arbre. Parental!RoyxEd
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous :D de retour avec une deuxième fic, complètement différente de Brother & Son, cette fois-ci puisqu'il s'agit d'une fic humoristique (ou du moins c'est le but. Hum..) Alors qui a appris à conduire à notre crevette adorée? Vous me direz, ça peut être Hohenheim, une fois arrivés dans notre monde mais bon... je préfère penser que c'est Roy :D**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi (snif).**

**Rating : K+**

**Parental!RoyxEd ( parce qu'ils sont trop chouuu tous les deux :3)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Central City, les couloirs du QG_

« Tu sais, Ed », commença Al, « avec tous les voyages que nous devons faire pour mettre la main sur la pierre Philosophale, le train n'est vraiment pas le moyen de transport le plus pratique. »

Edward était à l'origine d'assez mauvaise humeur, pour cause de rapport à rendre à son bâtard de colonel alors qu'ils venaient à peine de rentrer d'une mission plutôt éprouvante. Il l'écoutait d'une oreille peu attentive, préférant grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante quelques injures bien senties à l'encontre de son supérieur.

« Et…Ed ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Quoi ? » grogna celui-ci.

« Je disais que le train n'était vraiment pas le meilleur moyen de transport pour nos recherches sur la pierre Philosophale, surtout lorsqu'on doit chercher dans de grandes villes. »

« Et où tu veux en venir au juste ? » marmonna l'aîné, son visage se renfrognant de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient du bureau de Mustang.

« Et bien, je me disais… comme tu viens d'avoir 16 ans… tu pourrais peut-être passer ton permis ? » questionna-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Al ? On n'a pas le temps pour ça. La priorité est de récupérer nos corps, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps comme ça. »

Mais Alphonse n'était pas décidé à lâcher le morceau.

« Mais Frangin, justement, pense au gain de temps que ça pourrait nous apporter pour… »

« J'ai dit non Al ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu insistes comme ça ? »

« Et toi pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois aussi buté ? »

Le bruit de leur dispute atteignit les oreilles de Mustang, qui travaillait bien sagement sur ses dossiers sous le regard (et le pistolet) attentifs d'Hawkeye.

Leur querelle se prolongeait tandis qu'Edward, fidèle à ses bonnes habitudes, ouvrait la porte de son supérieur sans frapper ni dire bonjour.

« Hum, hum… » Commença Mustang, mettant un terme à leur dispute et attirant enfin leur attention sur lui. Il nota avec satisfaction le regard mécontent d'Edward. C'était toujours un moment de distraction intense au milieu de tous ces dossiers à remplir et à signer que de charrier un peu son plus jeune et plus susceptible subordonné.

Eternel sourire narquois au lèvre, il toisa le Fullmetal.

« Eh bien tous les deux, pourquoi vous disputez-vous ? Ce n'est pourtant pas une bonne chose entre frè… »

« Oh vous, c'est bon, gardez-les vos leçons de morales. Voilà mon rapport », grogna-t-il en balançant le dit rapport sur le bureau de Roy.

Sans jeter un regard au rapport d'Edward, Mustang continua de le fixer d'un air amusé.

« Peut-on au moins connaître le sujet de cette dispute ? »

« C'est pas vos oignons. Allez viens Al on y va. »

« Ed ne veux pas passer son permis » s'exclama Al soudainement. Son frère le regarda les yeux ronds. De quel droit balançait-il comme ça à Mustang des choses aussi… privées sur lui?

« Tiens donc. Et pourquoi ça Fullmetal ? Tu as peur de ne pas trouver une voiture à ta taille ? »

« QUI EST-CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE NAIN DE JARDIN MINIATURE QUI NE PEUT MEME PAS ATTEINDRE LES PEDALES D'UNE VOITURE D'ENFANT DE CINQ ANS ? » hurla Ed, cramoisi de colère, tandis qu'Alphonse laissait échapper un soupir de découragement. Et pour cause… à chaque fois avec ces deux là, c'était la même chose.

« Hum… je dirais, toi. »

« Colonel, s'il vous plait… », commença Hawkeye d'un ton menaçant.

Un coup d'œil sur le Beretta dépassant de sa poche arrière dissuada Mustang de continuer ses railleries envers Edward.

Alphonse en profita pour plaider sa cause.

« Moi je pense que ça serait bien mieux qu'il apprenne à conduire. Le train, ce n'est vraiment pas pratique. »

Le blondinet marmonna un commentaire inintelligible.

« Huum… moi je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux », commença Roy, se frottant le menton d'une main en réfléchissant.

Le gros silence qui fit place à sa remarque lui fit reporter son attention sur les trois autres personnes de la pièce. Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux ébahis (enfin sauf Alphonse, son armure ne lui permettant pas vraiment d'arborer une quelconque expression) et ce fut Hawkeye qui brisa le silence.

« Vous feriez ça Colonel ? »

« Eh bien, oui pourquoi pas… » Dit-il, son regard moqueur ayant fait place à une expression un peu plus douce tandis qu'il regardait son jeune subordonné. Le fait était qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché au gamin. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. Et ce, même si l'un de ses passe-temps favoris était de se moquer de lui et le prendre de haut. Après tout qui aime bien charrie bien. Enfin châtie bien. Et s'il le réprimandait aussi souvent c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour ce jeune adolescent, qui en avait déjà vu beaucoup pour son âge et qui avait été forcé de grandir trop vite. Oui, Roy Mustang, Dom Juan de ces dames et travailleur à ses heures, avait appris à apprécier Edward, et à le considérer comme un petit frère... si ce n'est comme un fils. Ce que, bien sûr, le concerné ne devrait jamais apprendre. Voilà pourquoi il se proposait de lui apprendre à conduire. Après tout n'est-ce pas ce qu'aurait fait un père ?

Edward le regardait d'un air suspicieux.

« Vous seriez prêt à me consacrer un de vos… rares moments de libres pour m'apprendre à conduire, Colonel ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Roy tiqua à cette remarque. Il était vrai qu'il ne bossait pas beaucoup. Voir qu'il ne faisait pas souvent son boulot. Qu'il était une grosse feignasse en somme (appelons un chat un chat).

Mais après tout, si ça lui servait en plus d'excuse pour que ses subordonnés remplissent ses dossiers à sa place, sans compter qu'il pourrait charrier Edward à volonté, autant dire qu'il s'agissait là d'une occasion en or.

« Oui Fullmetal. Tu dois être ravi que je consacre enfin un peu de temps à ta _petite_ personne… »

Et c'est ainsi que l'affaire fut conclue, Alphonse retenant son frère avant qu'il n'essaye d'étrangler son futur moniteur, celui-ci continuant de railler son subordonné sous le regard blasé d'Hawkeye. Il fut décidé que la première leçon aurait lieu deux jours plus tard.

* * *

**Voilà, premier chapitre ! En espérant que cela vous a plu ! Edward au volant, ça va être du joli tiens xD**

**Reviews svp =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Central City, cour du QG_

Assis sur le siège conducteur, le Fullmetal regardait le volant avec effroi. Il allait conduire. CONDUIRE. Et c'était ce foutu Colonel qui allait lui apprendre en plus. Ca ne pouvait décidemment pas être pire.

« Bon sang… Al tu me paieras ça ! » Râla-t-il pour la énième fois. « Et qu'est-ce qui fout ce bâtard ? Il est à la bourre ! »

C'est cet instant que choisit Roy pour ouvrir la portière du côté passager, faisant sursauter Ed.

« Alors Edward, prêt pour ta première leçon ? »

Il arborait un sourire goguenard qui ne plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout au blondinet.

« Z'êtes en retard, j'vous signale. » grommela-t-il.

« Ah ? Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai 14h pile à ma montre. Peut-être que tu as des problèmes de vue… les aiguilles de ta montre sont-elles trop _petites_ pour que tu voies l'heure clairement ? »

Le blondinet gonfla ses joues de colère, mais ravala l'insulte qu'il s'apprêtait à proférer. Mieux valait ne pas répondre et le Colonel finirait sûrement par se lasser… ou pas.

Ou pas. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que Roy n'était pas le genre de personne à se lasser de pouvoir l'humilier. Tout comme Ed n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser quelqu'un se moquer de lui sans répliquer. Ces leçons de conduite risquaient d'être… explosives. S'exhortant au calme, il attendit que le Colonel commence ses explications.

Ce dernier, un peu déçu qu'Edward n'ai pas protesté, se dit qu'il aurait sans doute d'autres occasions de rire un bon coup et débuta la « leçon ».

« Bien… », Commença-t-il un peu déstabilisé. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il se transformait en éducateur d'auto-école. « On va commencer par les pédales. Celle de gauche, c'est l'embrayage. Elle sert à passer les vitesses et pour le démarrage. Celle du milieu, c'est la pédale de frein, et celle de droite, c'est pour accélérer. Tout va bien jusque là ? » Questionna-t-il, ayant regagné son assurance.

« Euh… oui… », Hésita l'adolescent.

« Bien, alors redis-moi ce que je viens de dire. »

« Hum, euh… celle de gauche, c'est le frein, celle du milieu c'est pour accélérer et celle de droite pour euh… embrayer ? »

« … »

Gros soupir de la part de Roy. Le gosse avait beau être un prodige en alchimie, un petit génie devenu alchimiste d'Etat à l'âge de douze ans, il semblait en revanche être une vraie bille côté voiture. Cela allait peut-être être plus compliqué que prévu.

« Hum, c'est presque ça… » Il lui re-expliqua qu'elles étaient chacune des pédales et lui demanda de mettre le contact.

« Oui, le contact, hum.. »

« ... »

« ... »

« La clef, Ed », soupira Mustang.

« Ah oui, bien sûr, la clef… »

« … »

« … »

« Tourne la clef pour mettre le contact, bon sang ! » s'énerva Roy.

« Eh, oh pas la peine de vous énerver ! J'y connais rien moi là dedans ! »

« Oui je vois ça, » railla Mustang, « mais là, c'est quand même grave, petit. »

« JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! »

Roy laissa à nouveau échapper un profond soupir. Le mot proscrit. Et pour une fois, ce n'était même pas drôle. Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, et Roy sentait déjà un mal de tête poindre. Il fallait dire que la voix stridente du gamin en train de muer (1) n'arrangeait pas grand-chose. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en acceptant d'apprendre à conduire à Edward.

La mine renfrognée et les joues rouges, ce dernier mis le contact.

« Bon, et maintenant ? » râla-t-il.

Roy prit une profonde respiration et entreprit d'expliquer calmement à son jeune élève la suite des évènements.

« Bien. Regarde ce levier près de toi. C'est le frein à main. Il te sert lorsque tu arrêtes on véhicule, ou lorsque tu veux faire un démarrage en côte par exemple. »

Il s'interrompit en voyant les yeux ronds comme des billes d'Edward.

« Oui, enfin ça, ça sera pour plus tard… Pour l'instant on va se contenter de t'apprendre à rouler un peu et à maîtriser l'engin. »

Roy enchaîna :

« Maintenant que tu as démarré, tu vas appuyer sur la pédale de gauche et passer ta première vitesse. »

Roy regarda Ed se battre avec le levier de vitesse en essayant de camoufler son sourire moqueur tandis que celui-ci lui lançait un regard noir.

« Garde ton pied appuyé sur l'embrayage et desserre le frein à main. Voilà. Maintenant relâche lééééégèrement l'embrayage en appuyant sur la pédale de droite. »

Alors que Roy s'attendait à ce que la voiture cale, comme c'était souvent le cas pour les débutants, la voiture démarra en trombe et Ed, pas encore habitué manqua de se payer un arbre avant de caler.

« … »

« … »

Edward avait les joues encore plus rouges, si c'était possible. Il était sûr que le Colonel en profiterait encore pour se payer sa tête. Surtout que celui-ci arborait un air légèrement choqué. Eh bien quoi ? Il était nul en conduite, et alors ? Ce n'était pas sa faute, on ne pouvait pas être bon en tout… Il réprima cette pensée en secouant la tête, se disant qu'il ressemblait trop à Mustang. Agacé, il déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrit sa portière.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça Fullmetal ? » l'appela Roy d'un ton qui se voulait moqueur, bien que celui-ci commença vraiment à regretter sa proposition.

« Laissez tomber Colonel. Je suis trop nul, et tout ceci n'est qu'une perte de temps, c'était une mauvaise idée. » Marmonna-t-il.

Roy se sentit un peu coupable de s'être moqué ainsi du jeune garçon et d'avoir manqué de patience. Il est vrai que la conduite n'était pas quelque chose de forcément évident. Il se rappela lui-même de ses débuts laborieux, et notamment de cette fois où il avait embouti une voiture devant lui en confondant pédale de frein et accélération… Hum mais tout ceci c'était du passé, il était à présent devenu un conducteur émérite, ou du moins se plaisait-il à le penser. (2)

Son regard s'adoucit en se posant sur Edward qui semblait si malheureux et honteux de lui-même.

« Allez Edward c'est pas si grave tu sais, ce n'est pas facile au début… »

« Oui mais au vu de votre tête, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un cas… »

« Mais non, mais non », renchérit Roy, « J'ai vu pire que toi… » Dit-il en repensant à ses propres début derrière un volant.

Edward lui jeta un regard suspect, puis voyant que Roy ne se moquait pas de lui pour une fois, il décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et remonta dans la voiture, un peu ragaillardi.

La suite de la leçon se passa plus calmement, Roy se montrant plus patient envers son jeune élève et Edward faisant de gros effort pour assimiler ce que lui expliquait son nouveau moniteur, même s'il fallait se l'avouer, la mécanique et les voitures, ça ne serait jamais son truc.

Enfin, au bout de deux-trois leçons plus ou moins théoriques avec un peu de conduite dans les allées du QG, une moyenne de 14 moqueries par heure de la part Mustang et en tout 10 crises de colère pour Ed, le Colonel décida qu'il était temps que le petit blond vole de ses propres ailes. Enfin qu'il aille conduire dans les rues de Central. Oui le colonel n'avait jamais été une perle niveau métaphore. Qu'importe. Donc, une semaine après avoir commencé les leçons, Mustang déclara :

« Et bien il y a du progrès Fullmetal… Si, si je t'assure, » continua-t-il en voyant l'air blasé que lui lançait Edward. « Je pense que tu vas pouvoir essayer de rouler dans Central à présent. »

A cette idée, le blondinet prit une délicate couleur verte, puis jaune, avant de pâlir.

« D… dans les rues ? » s'étouffa-t-il.

« Ben oui, tu ne pensais quand même pas que je t'apprenais à conduire pour le plaisir de parcourir la cour du QG autrement qu'à pied ? »

« Non, mais je veux dire…, » se renfrogna-t-il, « Déjà ? J'ai seulement conduit deux-trois fois alors… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » soupira Roy, « Je sais que le grand monde peut-être effrayant pour quelqu'un de ta taille, mais tout se passera bien. »

Il jaugea la réaction d'Edward à cette énième pique mais celui ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le volant, sans doute trop occupé à songer à un hypothétique accident causé par sa faute.

« Ed ? » l'appela Roy d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Pas de réponse.

« Détends-toi gamin, je suis là. »

« Si vous croyez que ça m'aide », grommela l'adolescent, émergeant enfin de ses sombres pensées.

Ce fut au tour de Roy de se renfrogner. Le gosse remettait en cause ses capacités de moniteur ? Très bien, on allait voir ça.

« Direction Central, Fullmetal. Illico. »

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, ledit Fullmetal se résigna et démarra la voiture.

(1) _Oui, parce que c'est plus drôle s'il mue xD_

(2)_ Voilà pourquoi c'est toujours Hawkeye qui conduit xD_

* * *

**Erf erf. Bah oui Roy, tu crains comme moniteur ! :D Surtout que t'étais pas plus doué que Ed à tes débuts x) (tel père, tel fils ? héhé :p)**

**Puis pour l'histoire des pédales confondues et du démarrage qui a failli se terminer dans un arbre, je me suis inspirée de mes propres débuts derrière un volant avec mon père xD (rassurez-vous depuis, j'ai mon permis et je ne les confonds plus ^^')**

**Enfin voilà, personnellement je ne suis pas fan de ce chapitre =/ dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé de manière constructive si possible, et j'essaierai de l'améliorer en fonction de vos remarques.**

**A mon avis le prochain chapitre va être un peu plus long à venir, la panne d'inspiration (et pas de voiture haha… hum mon Dieu… la panne d'humour surtout -_-') commence à se faire sentir ! **

**Donc si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les faire partager dans une review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Central. Sa population diversifiée. Ses beaux quartiers. Ses monuments historiques. Ses… voitures… PARTOUT…

Edward ne voyait plus qu'elles. A la sortie de la cour du QG, ses mains tremblantes crispées sur le volant, il fixait le trafic (un peu trop dense à son goût) de ce début d'après-midi et dans lequel il allait devoir s'engager.

Sentant le stress de son jeune subordonné, Roy lui lança un regard rassurant.

« On va juste faire le tour de cette rue pour commencer, d'accord ? »

« O…oui, » murmura Ed, au bord de la nausée.

Et il s'engagea, manquant de peu une voiture qui arrivait à sa gauche et qui fit un écart en klaxonnant.

« Ouah, Ed fais attention bon sang ! Tu n'as pas la priorité quand tu sors d'une cour comme ça pour arriver dans une rue ! » S'exclama Roy, choqué et les mains crispées sur son siège.

Edward, qui semblait de plus en plus tendu, lui lança : « Et vous pouviez pas me dire ça avant ? J'croyais que c'était une priorité à droite moi ! »

Roy se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Je te l'ai DEJA expliqué, mais tu ne m'écoutais pas, trop occupé à déblatérer n'importe quoi. »

« Vous aviez qu'à pas me traiter de crevette juste avant », bougonna Ed, continuant de rouler tout doucement.

« Euh... Edward essaye d'aller un peu plus vite, les voitures qui klaxonnent derrière, c'est parce que tu te traînes… »

« Ouais, ben s'ils sont pas content, c'est pas mon problème… » Râla-t-il.

Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras le bol de ces leçons. Ca le stressait et le rendait encore plus irritable que d'habitude, sans compter la perte de temps que cela représentait dans sa quête pour retrouver le corps de Al.

Al. Edward se renfrogna en pensant à son petit frère. Il allait voir celui là, quand il aurait récupéré son corps et qu'il passerait son permis… Edward ne le louperait pas.

« Tiens, lança Roy, engage-toi dans cette rue là, il n'y passe du monde que très rarement, on va s'entraîner à faire des manœuvres. »

_Génial… _pensa Ed. Rien que le mot 'manœuvres' ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Déglutissant difficilement, il écouta la suite des directives.

« Voilà, très bien, » continua Mustang, « il n'y a personne, on sera tranquilles… »

« Vous savez que quand vous dites ça, vous avez vraiment l'air d'un pervers? » lui lança Ed avec un regard méprisant.

Ce à quoi Roy répondit avec un air malicieux:

« Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai emmené dans cette ruelle pour t'apprendre à conduire? », suivit de son sourire charmeur numéro 5.

Ed lui répondit par un air écœuré, jusqu'à ce que Roy éclate de rire, amusé de sa réaction.

« Franchement, vous en tenez une couche, faut vraiment vous faire soigner », marmonna le jeune homme.

« Tu crois vraiment Fullmetal, que je m'attaquerai à un gamin de ton genre? Excuse-moi mais tu manques un peu trop de poitrine à mon goût… et j'aime les femmes légèrement plus petites que moi, mais pas trop non plus… » murmura-t-il d'un air narquois.

Son protégé ne manqua pas de lui retourner un regard noir à l'entente de cette énième pique (d'ailleurs il avait cessé de compter). N'empêche qu'il en avait marre d'entendre cette enflure de Mustang le ridiculiser ainsi. Il n'allait pas manquer de lui rendre la pareille dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

« C'est ça… Au moins maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi le Lieutenant Hawkeye vous plaît tellement… Dommage que la réciproque ne soit pas vrai », ricana-t-il.

A ces mots, le jeune colonel prit une délicate teinte pivoine, avant de répliquer avec colère: « De quel droit lancez-vous de telles affirmations Fullmetal? Concentrez-vous sur votre conduite, et sans discuter ! »

Cette fois, Ed reprit le volant en réprimant un sourire, ravit d'avoir rabattu le caquet de son prétentieux de supérieur. Cela ne lui faisait décidément pas de mal, à celui-là.

Mustang, encore un peu énervé, essaya de se calmer intérieurement. Ok, il l'avait cherché, ils étaient quittes maintenant. Quoi que vu le nombre de vannes que le Fullmetal avait encaissé depuis le début de ses maudites leçons, il se doutait que celui-ci n'en resterait pas là.

Soupirant, il décida de le faire commencer par un créneau, puisqu'il le prenait comme ça.

« Bon, au lieu de dire des conneries, fais-moi donc un créneau. »

« Vous devriez surveiller votre langage Colonel, vous me choquez là », s'offusqua faussement Ed, mais en voyant l'expression du-dit Colonel, cette dernière ne présageant rien de bon, il perdit de son insolence et fit ce que son moniteur de fortune lui demandait en arrêtant de rechigner.

L'expérience du créneau, ne fut pas la meilleure de sa vie, mais elle resta en tout cas dans les anales pour tout les passants qui y assistèrent. Après avoir défoncé le panneau qui se trouvait devant lui, et renversé un pot de fleur en passant la marche arrière (« mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là ces fleurs? Elles étaient pas là y'a deux minutes! »), le blondinet réussit tant bien que mal à terminer son créneau, laissant la voiture du QG légèrement moins rutilante qu'avant.

« Bon, euuuuuuuuuuuuuh… On va s'en tenir là pour les créneaux, c'est pas si mal que ça après tout… » décida Roy, en voyant les regards choqués des passants dans la rue. « On va trouver une rue en pente pour faire un démarrage en côte. »

Evidemment le pauvre Colonel ne se doutait pas que suite à cette aventure, il deviendrait cardiaque.

Arrivés, en haut d'une côte, Roy enclencha lui-même le frein à main (« juste au cas-où »). Après avoir expliqué à son protégé la démarche du démarrage en côte, qui était selon lui simple comme bonjour, il le laissa faire. A sa grande surprise, cela ne se passa pas trop mal, et Edward ne cala même pas. Il appuya légèrement sur l'accélérateur, relâchant l'embrayage, puis desserra le frein à main faisant avancer la voiture avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

« Alors? » sourit Edward, ayant l'air très content de lui. « C'est pas si mal que ça non? »

Le Colonel allait acquiescer, impressionné et plutôt content que ses leçons aient commencé à porter fruits, quand il se rendit compte que la voiture était en train de prendre de la vitesse… en redescendant la côte. Cet imbécile de Fullmetal avait lâché le frein.

« EDWARD QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ! FREINE ! » s'écria Mustang regardant avec terreur le bout de la rue se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Eward, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien et devait avoir un sens de la gravité peu développé, jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur, surprit, et se rendit compte qu'en effet, la voiture dévalait la côte en marche arrière. Et qu'au milieu de la rue, une petite grand-mère indifférente au monde extérieur prenait son temps pour traverser.

Etouffant un cri d'horreur, Ed perdit tous ses moyens et se mélangea entre les pédales, paralysé par la peur.

Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à Roy qui enclencha le frein à main au maximum, les faisant s'arrêter dans un crissement de pneu à faire pâlir un train qui déraille, à deux mètres de la vieille femme qui continuait de traverser lentement, sans se rendre compte de rien.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la moindre parole ne fut échangée. Puis le Colonel explosa.

« MAIS T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ! T'aurais pu écraser cette vieille dame ou nous faire tuer si une voiture était arrivée en sens inverse! »

Edward ne répondit pas, blanc comme un linge, suant à grosses gouttes. Mustang se calma légèrement en le voyant dans un tel état de choc. Après tout le pauvre gosse ne pouvait pas être doué en tout.

« Bon… disons que… qu'on va arrêter là pour les leçons de conduite. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

Il sut au regard empli de soulagement du jeune homme que c'était la chose la plus sensée qu'il ait dite depuis le début de ces leçons. Autant pour Ed que pour lui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire surtout s'il voulait vivre plus de trente ans et réaliser son rêve de conquérir le monde avec des mini-jupes. Etouffant un soupir, il sourit doucement. Jetant un oeil à Edward, il vit que celui-ci souriait aussi, timidement. Leur regard se croisant quelques secondes, ils ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans un grand fou-rire qui dura plusieurs minutes. Plusieurs minutes où ils rirent comme jamais, repensant au désastre que furent ces leçons et savourant le soulagement d'en avoir fini avec elles.

* * *

Voilà ce que se remémorait Ed, le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu pâle de Munich, alors qu'il faisait du stop avec Alfons. En effet, leur voiture venait de percuter un arbre, grâce aux soins du petit blond.

« Toujours dans tes rêves, Edward? » lui lança Alfons avec un sourire, voyant que son ami semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oh euh, oui... Je repensais seulement à mes premières leçons de conduite… » marmonna Ed, les joues rosissant légèrement en repensant à l'accident qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

« Ah! » s'exclama Alfons en riant, « et qui donc as pu t'apprendre à conduire aussi mal? »

Esquissant un léger sourire, Ed lui répondit doucement:

« Mon père… »

* * *

**Voilà! Enfin finie ^^ J'ai eu du mal à faire quelque chose de long :S J'espère que cela vous a plus quand même et que les personnages n'étaient pas trop OOC ! **

**(si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, pour que je les corrige ;))**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
